Ciel
by svionluynes
Summary: Three people already broke their promise to me. A little story on all the tears Eowyn shed in her life, and her long bumpy road to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : It's just the beginning

_As I looked at the sky above my head, I saw the sea._

_As I looked at the trees about, I saw the deep stars of the night._

_As I leaned in your touch, I saw the Sun._

_As I looked into your eyes, I saw the Moon._

_And I was whole, Mama._

But Fate had none of it.

She shed her first mourning tear over her father's body.

_Now, as I look at the sky above our heads, I only see the dark threat of Mordor._

_In the stead of the deep forests are shadows and evil snakes._

_As I lean into your arms, I feel cold and lifeless _

_And as I watch you sleepy eyes drifting away further, I just feel shattered._

_Mother, father told you not to follow him._

_Mother, where are you going, gone ?_

_Mother, don't leave me alone..._

_Mother, don't leave us here where we can't see you..._

_Mother, you promised..._

And she shed another tear for her deceased mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Eowyn knows best

A tear dropped on her face as she watched her brother and her cousin race off to war, remebering her father had been as conident when he had lead the war that brought his death.

And she didn't want to mourn them too. Not when Béma had finally allowed her to move on a little after her mother's death.

They told her not to worry, « _we'll come back for your blue eyes_ » they said.

And they did. They came back multiple times. But that never reassured her, for she knew a single time was enough to fall, not to see them again.

And she was right.

Because once, just once, they brought him on a xxxx, his heart still and his face pale.

And she shed a couple of tears for him. The first one when she learned, or rather _knew_, and a second at his funeral, when his own father burried him. And her brother seemed so far in exile... !

And then she made her choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : shattered

And then she made her choice.

You leave me here alone to cry, I do not know if you will come back alive or on a xxxx.

_Three people already broke their promises._

_« I will come back daughter, and with us four reunited all will be fine ! »_

_« Do not freat, my little girl, I am never going anywhere out of your reach. »_

_« Don't you fear my death, cousin of the Mark ! for before it takes grasp of me I shall come back and sink into your stunning smiling blue eyes again ! »_

_I will not let any of you fall again now._

_I will not let any of you be the fourth, the fifth or sixth._

I shall protect you from now on.

Despite all her efforts, there was a fourth.

And she shed all the tears of her body and soul, because Fate worked with her when he saw his soul. All her deathly pasts moved him so, and Fate meant otherwise. He took her uncle's soul as a parting gift, and never did he come near her again.

In the beginning, she still xxxx at every being she met, fearing she would bring Fate apon them too.

And then, she met him.

Above the empty battlefield, in the highest tower, near the clouds.

« _I do not believe this darkness will endure_. » he said.

But to her there was another meaning, another voice, just a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : It's a long road to happiness

Farewell, Eowyn of Rohan ! for years now have our paths been xxxxx, but now it is over. You brought me the most xxxx and xxxxx present, although not on purpose. You gave me those who had betrayed me for too long now, and for that I am forever most thankful. Farewell, Eowyn the Shieldmaiden of Rohan.

For Fate was also Death, and they had wanted the Nazguls, who had defayed them for many times already.

And so, by slaying him, Eowyn the Shieldmaiden ddidn't save the fourth tear, but all the other. And indeed, from that day never did one saw her weeping for the dead again. It even seemed Fate xxxx every drop of mourning by one of joy.

She left behind a crowd of people she had given it all to, who mourned her when her time had come, but didn't fall into the arms of Fate again.

And so died Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, princess of the Mark, wife of Faramir, princess of xxxxx.

The end.


End file.
